School Dance Part 2
by kiana.sweetheart
Summary: This is a continuation from the story school dance part 2. clary finally finds out that she was actually played by Jace the entire time. But Jace now realizes that his feeling for Clary weren't fake. Can he make it better and somehow win Clary back or is the damage already done.


_Oh my gosh, of all the cruel things Jace had done and to the people he had done them to why did he decide to mess with Clary poor incent Clary. The hatred I feel towards my adopted brother right now was unimaginable and I vowed at that moment that I would make him pay for all the terrible he had ever done to anyone in his life even for something stupid like stealing a little kid's balloon. He was going to pay for hurting my best friend._

And with that her face shined with a grin that was the one of death and knew that when she was done with Jace there was no chance she was going to Heaven she was definitely going straight down under, but she didn't care if it meant getting back at Jace it was all worth it. Finally Alec had caught up to his little sister and was barely breathing from running so fast. But as she heard him approach it only made her run faster, she couldn't believe that her brother hadn't told her about Jace's plan sooner.

"How could you?" she screamed at Alec who was starting to catch her as her aching legs started to get the better of her.

"How could I what?" At his words Izzy came to a stop to stare her big brother straight in the face

"Not tell me what Jace was dared to do? You knew as well as I do that Jace is an arrogant ass and would do anything he's dared to do. You know what Clary means to me, she like a sister to me and clearly the only person I can trust around here."

"Wait, jace did what?"

"Oh please like you don't know!"

"Oh I knew that, I just thought that even Jace wouldn't have the heart to do that to Clary."

"Well he does and now it's up to me to go and break the heart of my best friend thanks to that bastards stupidity and tell her that the one guy she's had a HUGE crush on since like forever was just using her as a toy for one of his stupid dares. Yup that's gonna go swell, thanks!" With those final words she continued to sprint down the street to Clary's house preparing for what would be probably one of the hardest things she will have to ever do.

While Izzy was on her mission to Clary's house Jace couldn't stop the voice inside his head that kept telling him...

_Clary's going to be crushed. Come on Jace pull it together it's was just another girl she meant nothing to him just like every other girl he had dealt with before but why was this girl so hard to get out of his mind. He just could picture those bright emerald green eyes and that fiery red hair and how amazing she would feel in his arms as they danced together with her in his arms._

It was as if time had stopped while he fantasized about something that shouldn't matter to him. But Jace couldn't think of the reason why this girl meant so much to him. He had played so many girls before and then ditched them easily without even thinking about them ever again and never even feeling guilty about it. But what was this tingly feeling he felt the time he saw her in that dress at the shop, or at Danny's house the wave of anger he felt towards those who talked about his Clary as if she was some sort of useless toy. Why did those comments make my blood boil and nearly explode? As he pondered this to himself he finally realized what he had to do, he had to go and tell Clary the truth even if telling her would lose her forever.

With that he quickly drove off to Clary's house preparing to do something that would haunt him forever and possibly cause him to lose the most important person in his life ever!

Jace finally got to Clary's house just before Isabelle did.

"I can't believe you Jace"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, you are the one who decided to play, my best friend just to get laughs. Like I know you don't care about anyone but yourself but did you have to use Clary, what has she ever done to you?"

"She didn't do anything I was just being my arrogant self"

"Ya well you have that right "

"Well don't worry Izzy I was just about to tell her the truth"

"You were what? You were going to tell her the truth, really?"

"Yes I was just about to and when I tell her I'm going to lose the most important person in my entire life thanks to that stupid dare."

"What you're going to lose the most important person in your life, wait that would mean that you actually care about her."

"Of course I care about her Izzy, I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone ever in my life before. I would say that I was starting to like her but that word like isn't strong enough to describe what I feel towards this girl. When I saw her sleeping in the car all I hoped was that she was dreaming about me, and when I saw her in the dress at the shop the other day all I could think was how beautiful she looked, not hot or sexy but beautiful! And when I accidentally called you while I was a Danny's house and you heard the guys say all those things about how Clary was an art freak and wasn't hot, each time they said something about her a bolt of hatred would come through me and I couldn't stop it from happening. My blood would boil and I tried to think of what was happening to me. When they asked me how I would ditched her my mind kept telling me how much it would hurt Clary and how I couldn't do that to someone as sweet as her. So here I am now because I have finally found the reason why I have this tingly feeling inside of me each time I see her, it's because I'm not falling in love with her no I am already in love with her and I don't know how I'm going to be able to live my life without her."

"Jace I cannot believe that you actually care about someone other than yourself! I hoped she would somehow change you."

"Well she has and I wouldn't change it for the world. So now if you would excuse me I need to go a break the heart of the girl I love and lose her forever."

"Jace I know this probably won't help but I'm sorry. You finally found love and someone who loves you back just as much and a stupid dare ruined that for you, but if you really love her she'll forgive you I just know it."

"I love her more than anything and I just hope that she can see how much she means to me."

_Okay Jace Lightwood pull yourself together, you can do this for Clary. Do this for her because of how much you love her and to save her heart from being broken by you._

"Okay well I'm going in and I suggest you not leave because she's going to need you after I tell her the truth."

Both Izzy and Alec nodded finally proud of their adopted brother.

Jace walked up the porch steps away from his car and knocked on the door. He was instantly greeted by Clary and instantly the tingly feeling came as soon as his gold eyes met her emerald green ones. Than all of a sudden as if it the movement wasn't even present his lips crushed down on hers in pure passion and love. He didn't know what he was doing; he just knew that he needed to kiss her at least once before she left his life forever!

_Ohh Clary what you make me feel. You make me feel so alive and if you only knew how much I loved you, if you knew your head would explode with the amount of love I have towards you. _

He had to let go and make Clary take a breather, all he could think was how he could stay in this exact position forever. When Clary finally caught her breath she looked into Jace's eyes and saw something that she had never seen before. The look that her mom and Luke had told her Jace's eyes didn't have the time he asked her to the dance, the look of love.

"What was that for?" she asked in a little voice.

"I had to do that before I lose you forever."

"Wait, Jace what do you mean, you're not going to lose me."

"After what I tell you, I will."

"Clary I think you should sit down."

Clary was dumbstruck and couldn't trust herself to talk so instead just nodded her head.

_Okay here it goes it's now or never._

"Well it all began the night before I came over to your house to invite you to the Sweet Hearts dance. I was at Danny's house with the guys and well we were playing truth or dare and I was always into that whole dare stuff and everyone knew that I would do whatever I was dared to do. So they dared me to ask you to the Sweet Heart Dance with me and then ditch you instead of actually going with you. So the next day I came to your house to ask you to the dance and I knew of course that you would say yes, like every other girl in the world would. At first I didn't care about your feelings I had played so many other girls before why would you be any different? But for some reason you were. When we all went to the mall to shop for the dress and I saw you in that black dress and all I could think was how beautiful you looked! Not how hot or sexy but how beautiful you looked. When I first saw you my breath was caught and I couldn't believe how amazing you looked in that dress. So that night when I went over to Danny's again everyone there continued to ask me how I was going to ditch you before the dance. Each time they said something about you a bolt of hatred towards them would form in my body that I couldn't control. It was like somewhere inside of me I felt as though it was my responsibility to protect you from them and I couldn't decipher the reason for my reaction. But the more I thought about it, only one thing comes to mine that I was starting to change. Clary you changed me, you made me a better person, you made me realize who I really care about and who I want in my life and that "who" I want in my life is you! It's not that this is a little crush that I have on you, oh no, Clary this is much more than that and I'm also not falling in love with you Clary Fray, I am already in love with you! And I know that what I just told you, you probably don't care about me anymore I just thought that maybe you should know because Clary you mean the world to me. I love you more than I've loved anything else ever in my life and I just hope that you can see how much you mean to me."

Jace looked up at Clary whose eyes were now starting to water.

_That's it I lost her forever! I told her the truth and now she hates me!_

"So I was just some sort of toy used in your stupid dares."

"No Clary not to me, you never were."

"Yes Jace I was. I can't believe you, why would you do this to me. What have I ever done to you?"

"Clary you've never done anything wrong. You hear me. Nothing. Don't make yourself think that this is your fault."

"You're wrong, it is my fault for believing a sick, conceded asshole like you was even worth crushing over, no actually I wasn't crushing, I passed that stage the first day I met you I was in love with you Jace Lightwood."

"Clary please understand how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. You need to understand how much i care about you. I love you dammit can't you see that, can't you see that from the way i look at you?"

"Well it doesn't matter if you meant to because you still hurt me more than you know. And since you like being original well here's one more thing that no one has ever me say to them! I hate you Jace Lightwood!"

With that she couldn't bare to stare at him any longer so instead stormed out of the house even though it was her own house. She just needed to get away from him no matter that place was. The last thing Clary heard Jace say before she left her house was...

"Clary i love you more than you know and i will love you forever no matter if the feelings aren't returned."

Hearing Jace say those words just made Clary cry even harder.

_How could he love me and hurt me this badly, it just didn't make any sense._

As Clary was lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Izzy calling her name and then chasing after her. Clary eventually came back to reality and slowed her pace so Isabelle could catch her.

"Clary are you alright?"

"Izzy...he...used...me...dance...heart..."Clary couldn't even get the sentence out without stuttering between sobs.

"It's okay Clary, but you're still coming to the dance with me and the gang. I'm not gonna let Jace spoil your fun."

"Oh...Okkk...Okay."She said and even added a little smile at the end of her answer.

_The next day..._

_Today was the dance and me, Isabelle and Simon were all going to the Sweet Hearts Dance together and even though i still didn't want to go i was still pretending to be excited so i wouldn't spoil Izzy's time. She had been so excited and i didn't want to be the buzz kill. And i didn't want to ruin Simon's time either. Oh and Isabelle was coming with us meaning that she would rather go with me and Simon than the other 40 guys that had already asked her to the dance. _

That entire day was devoted to getting ready for the dance. Doing nails, makeup and hair even though the dance was later tonight, Izzy insisted on me going to her house at 11 to start my make over. Originally Clary didn't want to go over to Izzy's because that's where Jace also lived but was easily convinced by Izzy who didn't want to bring all her supplies all the way to Clary's.

As Clary approached Izzy's house she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before knocking on the door to the Lightwood's home. And who else to answer it but the one and only Jace.

_Omg please say I'm dreaming and this is actually not happening to me. Please it's too soon. I've been struggling just to get his beautiful face out of my mind since yesterday and now here he is standing right in front. Looking at me with those golden eyes that make me want to melt right here in his arms and stay that way forever._

_Clary, what are you doing here? Oh right the dance is tonight. She's probably going to get a makeover from Izzy not that she needs it of course because i can't imagine her being more beautiful than she is right now. With that fiery red hair and those emerald green eyes that i get lost in every time i look into them. Clary if you only knew what you do to me and how no matter how hard i try i can never get your beautiful face out of my mind. How badly i want to go to that dance with you so i can hold you tight and keep you there forever._

"Hey." Clary was the first to break the silence because Jace couldn't think straight with her this close to his body.

"Umm...Hi."

"Is Izzy home she told me to come over so we can get ready for the..." She couldn't say the last word to the sentence and Jace knew it was because of him.

"Ya i figured that, well um you can come in. I'm pretty sure she just went out to get some more clips but I'm sure she'll be home soon. You can sit in the living room if you want?"

"Okay sure thanks."

Before Clary could think she burst out the question, "So are you going to the dance with Aline?"

She couldn't believe that she had just said that but deep down inside she really wanted to know but was also scared of the answer.

"Um no, the person i really wanted to go with is already going with someone else." Jace said while looking down. He couldn't bare to tell her how he really felt to her face.

"Oh, well there are probably a ton of other girls who would die to go with you."

"Ya i know, but they don't matter to me. I really messed up with her and now she hates me and I'll never be able to take back what i did to her."

"Well maybe if you do something to prove to her that you really have changed and that you don't care what your friends think about this new Jace than maybe things with her can be difference."

"Ya maybe but i hurt the only person that means anything to me."

"Oh hey Clary!"

"Hi"

"Okay so are you ready for your Isabelle makeover?"

"Ya sure." Clary said with a smile which Jace could automatically tell fake.

I_ want to be the one that could make her really smile that beautiful smile._

With Jace still in his fantasy Izzy dragged Clary into her room.


End file.
